


Day 1: Anal Sex

by melonbutterfly



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Hnngh," Steve makes like any cliché in the world but the sound still shoots right to Bucky's groin, heady and completely captivating his attention.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Anal Sex

There is nothing better than Steve, eyes dark, eyelashes heavy, sticky with sweat and other fluids, emanating heat and staring at Bucky like he's his only salvation. Like he's waiting just for him, which is the truth, but Bucky knows he could take that in any way, not just the sex way, and it would still be true. Which, honestly, can go to a guy's head. To have Steve, with everything he is (and Captain America is just a minor part of that in the grand scheme of things), licking his lips, staring at Bucky and fingering himself like Bucky didn't fuck him open very thoroughly just a couple of minutes ago.

"Hnngh," Steve makes like any cliché in the world but the sound still shoots right to Bucky's groin, heady and completely captivating his attention. He sits up and impatiently pulls Steve's fingers out, pushes his hand out of the way to replace it with his own, fingers sinking into Steve's heat easily. Now he's the one who groans.

"Fuck, Steve, you're wet."

"Your fault," Steve slurs back, lower lip captured between his teeth and eyes blurry, and really, the sight is enough to have any guy standing at attention. Combined with the memory of fucking Steve through the mattress earlier, coming in him and indeed getting him wet, well.

Steve's breath hitches when Bucky pulls his fingers out abruptly, only to speed up when Bucky slides between his splayed legs, pulls them up and puts his cock at Steve's wet, stretched hole. He doesn't bother asking if Steve is ready, it's more than obvious that he is; he just thrust inside, moaning when Steve's heat wraps around his cock.

"Yeah," Steve breathes, wide-eyed and flushed, "give it to me, Buck."

Bucky plans on doing exactly that. He grins, probably a little dopily, and pulls one of Steve's legs up, wraps it around his waist. Because he knows Steve well he gives him a look. "No cheating." Steve has the tendency to try to direct Bucky into doing what he wants by using his heels in Bucky's ass to get him to be faster, or even by pulling Bucky close, rolling them around and sitting up to ride Bucky if he isn't doing exactly what Steve wants. Steve is shameless and can be pretty impatient in bed; Bucky _loves_ it. But right now he wants for Steve to stay exactly like this.

Steve pouts, then sighs and nods reluctantly. Bossy little shit; for a moment Bucky can't even breathe for everything he feels for Steve. He expresses it by leaning in and pressing a kiss to the moue of Steve's mouth, and another and another until Steve has to laugh. Then he sits up a little again, takes hold of Steve's hips to tilt them to the angle he wants, pulls nearly out and then thrusts back in hard, hitting Steve's prostate directly. Steve's expression transforms mid-smile into one of pleasure, mouth falling open as a moan comes out, like Steve has forgotten that if there is one thing Bucky does well, it's fucking him.

He does it again, and again, establishing a rhythm that isn't so much fast as it's punishing, keeping his eyes focused on Steve's face. Eyes screwed shut, flushed and with sweat slicking his hair Steve looks like the picture of debauched, and it was all Bucky. Teeth digging into his lower lip, he speeds up a little. His eyes are threatening to flutter shut; fuck, it's ridiculous, he came really not too long ago at all but he's already so close again, all because of Steve, who is blinking up at him blurrily.

Bucky growls, wants to lean in and lick into his mouth but if he does that the angle of his thrusts will be changed too much and right now it's too perfect to disturb, he's nailing Steve's prostrate on every thrust in, and the most delicious noises are falling from Steve's mouth. He has to settle for growling, "Touch yourself."

Steve immediately obeys, hand sliding between their bodies to wrap around his cock. He pulls in time to Bucky's thrusts and just a few moments later is screwing his eyes shut, mouth falling open, only one word on his lips: "Bucky!"

It's too much, really. Bucky just barely manages to keep his thrusts even throughout Steve's orgasm, but his rhythm falters as Steve's body goes tight around him and just seconds later he's coming as well, pumping his seed deep into Steve's body.

"Hmm," Steve makes, pawing at him clumsily, so Bucky lets go of his hips, pleasure still shuddering through his body as he sinks down on top of Steve, uncaring of how sweaty and sticky they are by this point.


End file.
